Project Myth
by ukrainianelfhorse
Summary: A new set of genetic experiments created to make fantasy real. the flock will free them at any cost. coauthored by Animorphsfreakgirl
1. Chapter 1

**This story is coauthored by animorphsfreakgirl. I don't know when my fellow author will have hers published or even if she kept the title the same. Hope you enjoy!**

_sorry, my coauthor's kinda new, and doesn't exactly understand fanfiction yet. i'll get her straightened out soon. and just to clear things up, bold is her (ukrainianelfhorse), italics is me (animorphsfreakgirl). so yeah, enjoy. also, reviews make us smile, so plenty of those, thanks! _

**Chapter 1**

I guess I should start at the beginning. I grew up in a division of Itex. You know the people who experiment with DNA? My division focused on making myths reality. I am one of the 5 successes. I was the first test in my division.

My name is Breeze. When the white coats were experimenting with me, they were trying to make an elf. I have pointy ears and can talk to breezes, which is how I got my name. I can also fly and control gravity.

Willow was Test #27. The white coats were trying to make a dryad. She actually is pretty close. Willow lives in a tree and she can talk to trees.

Shadow was Test #56. I have no clue what the white coats were trying to do, but their experiments got them Shadow. She looks like a normal African-American girl, but she can turn into a black panther or a shadow.

Shark was Test #72. She was supposed to turn out like a mermaid and she is close. She can grow her legs into a fish tail (which is why she wears a skirt – she can't change her clothes too) and can breathe both on land and underwater. Her hair is always wet and she can control water. Whenever she and Flame get together, Shark throws water balls at Flame.

Flame was the last test, Test #112. Two years ago, she was there. The white coats were trying to make a fairy and they got a baby dragon. I don't know how that worked out, but that's what happened. She can't talk, but she can communicate with her mind. Flame is my little baby, even if I sometimes have to stop her from setting the building on fire because Willow would be mad if we burnt down her tree.

That's my family. Me, Willow, Shadow, Shark, and Flame. I'm the oldest out of all the surviving Myths.

We've all tried to escape at one time or another, except for Flame, since she's little. But it's never actually worked out. We'll have to try again soon. Maybe we'll get out this time, but probably not. So we hope against hope we'll get rescued, and try to make it through the day, but this is really no way to live. Oh, to be free! Oh well, guess we'll just have to keep trying.

* * *

**How do you like it? Don't worry; the flock is in the next chapter. If you are mad because there is no Flock, don't blame me. I had to let Breeze tell her story. And the Myths are my characters. You can't steal them! They're mine! Oh, and Breeze is brown-haired with gray eyes, Willow is blonde with green eyes, Shadow is black-haired with brown eyes, Shark is blonde with blue eyes (kind of like an older Angel – they're about a year apart), and Flame has red scales and forest green eyes. And the Myths had to be told that them being in cages was wrong. They didn't know that before.**

_also, the two extra members of the flock in the next chapter are my characters, so if you want to know about them, or actually see the flock, give us reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Look! Flock and the next chapter! And I can't take credit for the 3 new flock members. They're animorphsfreakgirl's original characters. I'm sad. I like one of them. She's awesome!**

**Which one? My favorite is… well, you'll find out.**

**Chapter 2**

(Max's POV)

"Max, where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"Detroit, Michigan."

"That far?"

"Yes."

"What's in Detroit?"

"Out mission: freeing 5 potentially dangerous hybrids from a division of Itex."

"Like the School?"

"Kind of."

"And it's where we're from," Kimi said. "Me, and Yumi, and Angie."

"Can we set down by the Met?" Yumi asked, barrel-tailing absently. "I don't want to get shot."

"Wait; do you know where we're going?" Iggy asked.

"They're how we know about… what did you call them?" I asked.

"Project Myth."

"I hope Brianna's still there."

"Brianna?"

"The oldest Myth. And don't get Kitty mixed up with Nudge. Kitty wouldn't like that."

"Kitty's awesome!" Yumi chirped.

"Willie doesn't talk much. You're lucky if she says 2 words in 10 days."

"And when she does, she talks like Sweden."

"What?"

"She grunts a lot and doesn't tend to speak full words," Kimi translated.

"And Charlotte is the least human."

"There's COBO, why don't we land there?"

"Unfortunately, the only was to get there is…" Yumi trailed off. "Oh my gosh, they took over COBO!"

**Yumi, Kimi, and Angie are the 3 originals who aren't mine. And if you haven't figured it out, when they talk about Brianna, they mean Breeze, Willie is Willow, Kitty is Shadow, and Charlotte is Shark.**

**Yumi's my favorite of mine!**

**To those who thought that there should be a boy Myth, I'll consider your ideas. You might be surprised in a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! And the Flock meets the Myths!**

**Chapter 3**

(Yumi POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Itex had taken over COBO hall. The roof had a garden on the top. I could see a group of white coats walking up.

"Come on, let's go down behind that building," Kimi said. We landed and snuck in. Immediately I recognized a friend.

"Brianna!" Her head snapped up and hit the top of her way too small cage. "Ooh, sorry, Bree!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were dead!"

"We're busting you out!" Kimi announced.

"Heh, good luck. The only way to open this cage is to blow it up. They even welded the door shut and stopped up the keyhole."

"Wait, when we left, Project Myth didn't have a dragon yet! Any chance they've made one since?"

"Yeah, Fiona, but she's locked up too."

"Which way?" Breeze pointed down a hallway. "Thanks." We ran down to the cage of a small red dragon.

"Great, how do we get her out?" Gazzy asked.

"'Scuze me, comin' through." I knelt down and pulled a bobby pin from my hair. I fumbled with the lock for a few seconds and the door swung open.

"How'd you do that?"

"Internet." Gazzy smiled. "Yo, Gaz, can I borrow you?" I gave him an 'explosion time!' look and he nodded furiously. I gestured for him to follow and we swooped down to where Breeze was. "Brianna, get your winds to shield you!" She hunkered down and the air swirled. "Fiona, breathe fire! Gazzy, live up to your name! Together on 3! 1! 2! 3!" Fiona shot out a stream of fire and Gazzy let one rip. Needless to say, Breeze's cage was gone pretty quick. Breeze stood up and Fiona flew to her arms.

"You okay, baby?" Breeze asked Fiona. She nodded. "Fiona's my 4 year old baby." Breeze sighed. "It's time to get Charlotte and Kitty. I don't know where the white coats are –." Angel cut her off.

"There are 10 of them on the roof."

"This is the only time I'll ever feel sorry for white coats. They're going to get Willie."

"It takes 10 of them to get Willie?" Nudge asked.

"Willie's cage is a no-go zone for white coats. They unlock it and step inside and, and sometimes never come back out whole."

"So she can take care of herself."

"Not quite, Yumi. They always manage to get her out, which is why we need Charlotte and Kitty. But we have to get them at the same time or we'll be hopelessly outnumbered when we spring Willie." Angel had a look of intense concentration on her face.

When she spoke up, she asked Breeze, "Why can't I get into your mind, Brianna?"

"I don't know. Fiona can mind-speak with me. Anyways, it doesn't matter who goes where as long as someone they know goes to get them. Kitty tends to attack before thinking."

"So who's going where?"

"Fiona and I have to go get Charlotte, which means that Kimi, Yumi, or both have to go get Kitty."

"Okay, I'll pick the lock on Kitty's door," I said.

"Kitty has changed since you left. Charlotte's no longer the least human. Kitty is. But that means that the only way to get into Kitty's room is to blow up the door." Gazzy and Iggy high-fived.

"Looks like Gazzy and Iggy are going with us, Yumi," Kimi said.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! And Fiona is really Flame. And I will warn you – Shadow is blind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say for the beginning of this chapter except enjoy, Shadow is blind and Fiona is sometimes shortened to 'Ona.**

**Chapter 4**

(Shadow's POV)

I heard a boom and changed to shadow form. Flying splinters of metal passed through me. The shadows of people entered the room. I smiled. _Let the games begin._

"Kitty? It's me, Yumi. Where are you?" _Yumi? Here?_

"Who's with you?"

"Kimi and members of my new family." _T__hey aren't dead after all._

"I should have known better than to trust the white coats when they said that you were dead. Is your new family like you?"

"Kitty, why do you keep asking questions like that?"

"Brianna didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" _I'm blind._

"The white coats tried to give me x-ray vision. I came out of the operation blind. I can tell where objects are only by their shadows. I can't really tell the shape from the shadows, but at least I don't usually run into things." I heard a low growl.

"Iggy, calm down."

"First Angie, then me, now your friend!" I heard one of the shadows shout. "They're blinding us all!" The shadow, which Yumi referred to as Iggy, angrily left the room.

"Iggy's blind too," Kimi explained. "And dang bitter about it."

"Anyhow, we have to meet up with everyone and spring Willie."

"The white coats are getting Willie? I feel sorry for them. But we must hurry. I assume someone's getting Charlotte?" One of the shadows moved. "Speak aloud, please."

"Yes, someone's getting Charlotte."

"And where are you?" one of the shadows asked.

"Sorry." I changed to human.

"You were right. She does look like Nudge. Except dressed all in black."

"So they tell me."

(Shark POV)

The door spontaneously burst into flame. I threw water balls at it.

"Charlotte, it's me and Fiona. We're burning down your door," Breeze called through the door.

"How'd you escape? Usually Kitty or someone has to come spring me so that we can spring you."

"My cage blew up."

"Spontaneously or did 'Ona have something to do with it?"

"'Ona had something to do with it."

"Step aside, Brianna. You're taking too long," an unknown girl's voice said.

"Explain yourself and quickly, unless you want me to –."

"Charlotte! Max is a friend. She's the leader of Yumi, Kimi, and Angie's new family."

"I knew the white coats lied! And let me change before you open the door. I still got my tail."

"Tail?"

"I'm half fish." I got out of my tank and pulled myself to my closet using only my arms. My tail is extremely useless on the ground.

"Hurry up; we still need to meet up with Kitty and spring Willie."

"I'm assuming the white coats are getting her."

"Poor white coats." I laughed.

"They're only getting what they deserve," another unknown girl said darkly. By then, I had my legs and had changed (put on clothes) and we headed for the roof and Willow's cage.

(Yumi's POV)

We met up with the others on the roof. Immediately, I saw Willow's tree. Of the 4 on the roof, it was the only tree that had leaves and bark. It was also the only one surrounded by white coats. 2 of them were stuck to the ground by thorns. Another was dangling from the top of the tree. 2 more were tied to the trunks of 2 of the dead trees. The other 5 were inside the cage, battling the tree. I immediately looked for an opening. Nothing. Suddenly...

"Yo, sssscientissst dudessss, did you misssss uss?"

"Angie!" 3 of the white coats turned around.

"How did you get up here?"

"Ejector sssssseat."

"PM112, this is your first escape. Your cage can only get smaller," one of the white coats said. Fiona set him on fire.

"3!" someone shouted from inside the tree.

"Thanks, Willie! Three white coats left."

"2," Shadow said.

"Erasers coming," Breeze said.

"I can't see them."

"How many?"

"Around 15. And they have wings." BOOM!

"All the white coats are gone," Gazzy said. Willow stepped out of her tree.

"Let's go before the Erasers get here."

"Who can't fly?" Angie asked.

"Me 'n Willie," Shark said.

"I can't fly, either," Shadow replied,

"Yeah, but you usually attach yourself to Brianna's shadow."

"True."

"That'sssss why I brought a fissssh tank!" She whirled and punched a white coat who thought he was sneaking up on her. "I can sssssmell you, idiot!"

"Come on, we gotta go. The Erasers are gettin' closer." Shark, Willow, and Angie jumped off the building into Angie's car. Willow saw the bonsai tree, gave Angie a look, and opened a door in the tree. Shark just climbed into the fish tank.

The Erasers came into view.

"All of you go! I can take care of the Erasers," Breeze said.

"15 Erasers?" Max asked, skeptical.

"At once."

_Go! Breeze can take care of them,_ a hissing voice kind of like Angie's said to my mind.

"Fiona doesn't talk much, but when she does, she means it. Up and away!" Shadow melted into Max's shadow.

"Kitty?"

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you. I can turn into a shadow."

"Why mine?" Max asked.

"You just happened to be the closest."

"No escaping," the Erasers said. Breeze concentrated. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed together as they fell.

"Go! I can hold them off and catch up later." We left. I looked back. More Erasers were attacking Breeze. She was for outmatched. So what choice did I have? I began to sing.

One thing that nobody, not even Kimi, knows is that I'm part of Project Myth as well. PM12. I'm a Siren.

The Erasers turned towards me and began walking slowly, over the edge of the roof. Breeze finished off the rest and we rushed to catch the others.

* * *

**How did you like that chapter? Review and make our days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! And I don't know why a blind guy is telling this at the beginning.**

_(Chapter 5)_

(Iggy's POV)

"That was fun!" Gazzy chirped. "We blew sh–"

"Gazzy!"

"-tuff up!" I heard Yumi chuckle.

"Yeah Gazzy, we blew shtuff up." I smiled and flapped over to Yumi.

"Why'd you go back earlier?"

"I had to sing the Erasers off the roof."

_Isssss you a Myth too?_ Fiona asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Siren," Yumi answered.

"So that's why we always have to listen to you in the shower," I laughed.

_Breeze, are you going to sssay our Myth names, too?_

"Yes. My name is really Breeze, if you haven't figured that out already. Brianna is my lab name. Willie is really Willow, Kitty is really Shadow, Charlotte is really Shark, and Fiona is really Flame."

"How did you get Kitty from Shadow? I can understand everything but Shadow's lab name."

"Shadow can turn into a black panther, which is a big cat, so we call her Kitty."

"Why are you called 'Myths'?"

"I'm an elf, Willow's a dryad, I don't know what Shadow's supposed to be, Shark's a mermaid, and Flame is supposed to be a fairy. I don't know how they got a dragon."

"By the way, my name is really Karpusi," Yumi said. "No clue where I got Yumi."

"Karpusi?"

"Yes, I'm a watermelon." Breeze laughed.

_I'm freeeeeeeeee!_ Flame yelled inside my mind. Creepy dragon!

"Yes, baby, we're all free," Breeze replied.

_I just realized that. No more cold cage, no more lonely inssside!_

"And pie whenever you want it," Yumi said.

"What's pie?" Breeze asked.

"Doc M, we need pie!" Yumi said, I'm assuming, on her cell phone.

"Doc M?"

"My mom," Max said.

"You know your mom? Lucky."

"And my dad, my half brother, and my half sister."

"Except her half brother is an Eraser and wants to kill us."

"Seriously Doc, can we get some pie?"

"Why do you want pie?"

"Because I like pie!"

_I ssssstill want to know what pie isssss!_

"Iggy makes the best pie."

"Not Max?"

"She was banned from the cooking fire/kitchen a long time ago."

"PIE!"

"You can have pie later."

"3.141592654."

"Wrong 'pie.'"

"There's a number pie?"

"P – I vs. P – I – E."

"Very confusing."

"It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all!" Yumi sang.

"Okay, keep singing, but…the freak Yumi?" I asked.

"I'm hungry."

_Me too._

"At least you can still say you're hungry and you aren't trying to fry me."

"What?"

_Thisssss issss embarrassing…Sssssometimes I get sssso hungry that I try to fry everything in sssight._

"Oh."

_They ssssstopped ssssstarving me after I fried a few of them._

"Where'd you get the oil?"

_What?_

"You need oil to fry things."

_I breathed fire at them. They burssst into flame._

"Calm down, Flame. Smoke's coming out of your nose."

_I'm mad. What did you expect?_

"I see the Grand Canyon!" Gazzy yelled.

"Time to descend."

**So, how did you like chapter 5? I want reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! And Shark gets hyper after eating pie! Read on, valiant readers!**

_(Chapter 6)_

(Flame's POV)

We flew down. I was exhausted. This was the farthest I had ever flown. Max motioned for Breeze, me, and Shadow to stay back. A lady came out of the house in front of us.

"Max! You're back!"

"Hi, Mom."

"Where's Angie?"

"She took the car."

"So did you rescue them?"

"Yep."

_Myths, you can come out now,_ Angel spoke into my mind.

'_K._ We stepped out into the clearing.

"Charlotte and Willie can't fly."

"I can't fly either," Shadow said.

"Breeze, you can trust Dr. M."

"The last person I trusted who wasn't another experiment turned us in."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Breeze, she's Shadow, and the dragon is Flame."

_Sssssorry for the lack of original namessss. Willow and Ssssshark's namessss aren't any better._ A car pulled up the drive. Shark and Willow and Angie got out.

"My hair is drying!"

"Is that a crime?"

"Yes! The white coats once dried my hair and I was sick for a week!" Willow smiled. "OMG! Willow smiled! She never smiles!"

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be an elf, Willow's a dryad, Shark's a mermaid, Shadow's a shadow-panther-girl, and Flame is supposed to be a fairy."

_And I turned out a dragon._

"Where's our pie?"

"Inside."

"Willow, that ssssstupid bonssssai tree wasss messssssing with my Jacobsssson'ssss organ. I kept thinking I wasssss crassssssshing into a tree."

"Sorry."

"And that's 2."

"Hey, Angie, Willow, and Shark are here!" Yumi noticed.

"What's a Jacobson's organ?" Angel asked.

"It'sssss like a ssssssecond nossssse that sssssssnakessss have. It'sssss located on the roof of my mouth."

"That's why you do that tongue thing?"

"Yesss – Grrr! Ssssstupid hissssss!" Angie answered.

"Cool!" Angel chirped. "I want one!"

"Are you a snake?"

"No."

"Then you don't get one, Sorry."

"But you do get pie," Doc M said.

"Sweet potato pie!" Yumi yelled. "And chocolate pie!" She passed out slices of pie. "Eat up." Breeze grabbed a piece of the sweet potato pie, Shark grabbed a piece of the chocolate pie, and I grabbed a piece of the sweet potato pie.

"Pie!" Shark yelled after she finished her piece. "Pie!" She started running.

"Excuse me. Where is the bathroom?" Breeze asked.

"Go inside, to the left, and it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks!" She ran in. I noticed there was one piece left.

"My pie!" Shadow yelled.

_My pie!_

"Mine!"

_Mine!_

"Mine!"

_Mine!_

"Mine!"

_Mine!_

"Mine!"

_Mine!_

"Mine!"

_Mine!_

"Mine!"

_You can't have it!_

"You can't pick it up!"

_I can _defend_ it!_

(Breeze POV)

Shark was running around and juggling water balls. One slipped and hit Flame, who fell.

"My pie!" Shadow yelled and grabbed the last piece. Yumi let out a harpy-like shriek and all the girls fell down, holding their ears.

"Wind sister, why are you holding your ears?" a breeze asked.

"You didn't hear the shriek?" I replied.

"No."

"It's a harpy thing. Only women can hear it."

"And how could you hear me? Not even Flame or Shadow can hear me when I talk to breezes."

"Again, it's a harpy thing," Yumi said. "Specially tuned ears and an oversized brain." She smiled. "I can hear anything within a 5-mile radius."

"Wow."

"Pie!" Shark yelled.

"Is there like an anti-sugar or something? 'Cuz if there is, Shark needs it," Shadow said around a mouthful of pie. Shark stated throwing balls of water at random. Yumi shrieked again, this time only affecting Shark.

"Chuck, shut up."

"Chuck?"

"It's short for Charlotte."

"O.k."

"'Tis pie," Shadow said.

"Yes, 'tis pie," Yumi agreed. "Now, there will be an army of flyboys here in 10 minutes." She smirked.

"Max?"

"Let's rock and roll!"

**You can't attack Flame with water balls. That already happened once to her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little more serious than the last.**

_(Chapter 7)_

(Yumi's POV)

"What are flyboys?"

"Robo-Erasers with wings," I answered. "And a gazillion times more annoying."

_Do they catch on fire just as easily as Erasers?_

"Yes."

"And you get me on one's shoulders and its crash-city!" I smirked evilly.

"You add me, period, and it's crashing Erasers," Breeze said.

"What do you do to them?"

"Increase the gravity around them and they fall. To get a bigger splat, I decrease the gravity and then suddenly extremely increase the gravity."

"I meant CPU crash, but that works too."

"What?"

"Central Processing Unit."

"She breaks their brain," Fang said.

"Oh." Shark sat up.

"Hey, he can talk!" Shark said.

_You know our namessss, but we don't know yourssss._

"I'm Max, the dark guy is Fang, the blind strawberry-blond guy is Iggy, the African-American girl is Nudge, the blonde boy with gas problems is Gazzy, and Angel is the youngest."

"What happened to Logan?" Angie asked.

"He escaped not long after you."

"He died, Breeze. You're the only one who still thinks he's alive," Shadow said.

"Do you think I don't know if my twin is alive? I'd know if he died. Logan is alive." Yumi blinked.

"Lo-lo's dead?" I screamed, knocking everyone out and breaking all but two of the flyboys. Gazzy farted and blew up the other two. Oops.

"So I'm the only one awake." No one responded to my voice. "Yeah." I waited for everyone else to wake up.

(Shadow POV)

"Yumi," I growled, opening my eyes, "tell me you didn't knock us all out and tell the truth."

"Shadow, chill," Breeze ordered.

"No," I replied. "That isn't going to happen." I wanted her blood. "I like staying awake." She needed to know she couldn't knock us all out without some sort of pay back.

"Yumi, run," Kimi said. "I think Shadow's gonna try to attack you." I changed to shadow, and then drifted from shadow to shadow until I was at Yumi's shadow.

"Where is she?" Yumi asked. I changed back to human form and swiped at Yumi. I saw my arm hit her hair in the shadows as I felt tendrils of hair slide along my sweater's arm and down to my gloves. "Hi, Shadow," she said. I swiped at her again, hitting her head this time, knocking her out.

"There. We're even now," I said.

**If you want more of a closing, let me know. I just realized I haven't looked at this story in ages, same as with my lovely coauthor. I will try to wrap it up better if you want, but I wrote this when I was just starting to write. My other stories are better.**

**Also, I'm considering doing a rewrite of this, but on my own. If you are interested in reading it, drop me a review and I'll see what I can do to write it until I'm roughly halfway through and then I'll post it.**

**Readers, this is the last chapter unless an overwhelming number of you yell at me for not finishing it!**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


End file.
